


mcyt one-shots

by jschlattsbbg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), jschlatt - Fandom, mcyt, schlatt - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, I havent slept in 2 days, I need sleep, Jschlatt - Freeform, Other, Short, enjoy, im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jschlattsbbg/pseuds/jschlattsbbg
Summary: trying to update everyday!(my writing is shit so yeah) :)https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7a90H0zSGItir5DOBFkbpE?si=30d70fa6b9b14339my one of many playlist! {shameless self promo}kudos are much appreciated!twitter- kiopilyinstagram- kiopily_discord- kio#8623wattpad-kiopily(probably going to cross platform this so yeah)love you all <3
Relationships: More - Relationship, SapnapxReader, dreamxreader - Relationship, jschlattxreader, punzxreader, quackityxreader, wilbursootxreader - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. /s

/'s

y/n (your name)

f/f (favorite food)

f/d (favorite drink)

n/n (nick name)

f/c (favorite color)

h/c (hair color)

e/c (eye color)

y/l/n (your last name)

y/n/n or n/n (your nickname / nick name)

(these are x reader oneshots these are needed)


	2. rain-jschlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt and y/n go on a date at Eleven Madison park. then it starts raining. <3

3rd pov

y/n and Schlatt were currently done dining at Eleven Madison park. Cleaning up their table a bit y/n asked to pay the food bill but schlatt wouldnt stop insisting on paying and y/n knew he would never take no for an answer.

on their way out it started pouring. y/n was the first to notice and seemed excited to run in the rain. "want to book it to the car?" schlatt said quietly. y/n simply nodded her head and ran towards the door dragging schlatt with her in the process.

once they were in the parking lot a good distance away from the restaurant schlatt stopped pulling y/n back a little. "w-why'd you stop?" schlatt simply ignored her question and put his hands on her cheeks and looking directly into her e/c eyes. y/n tilted her head a little and schlatt went in for a kiss. the kiss was loving and passionate. y/n immediately caught on and kissed back. schlatt pulled back and took her hand and ran towards the car pulling y/n.


	3. photo albums-jschlatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n works 12:00am to 8:00pm

y/n pov; 

i was in my attic of my apartment that i had been living in since highschool. i was just cleaning and making room for more stuff until i came across a high school album. i went through it for a good 10 minutes until i came across a picture of schlatt. schlatt was my old highschool crush we were good friends and he always talked to me in a flirty way. i didnt notice it before but i think he liked me. he just never asked me out before.

i took the photo out of the plastic and took it and put the picture on my bedside table. i know it might be creepy but i hoped to see him again. i went to bed and dreamt about meeting him again.

12:00 am

i got up and dressed in my olive green crewneck with the logo of the coffee shop with baggy jeans paired with black combat boots. i packed a backpack with my sketch book and my Gadsby book. (gadsby is actually interesting its a book with 50k words without the letter e) i caught the bus to the coffee shop and entered the door as the bell rang. i went behind the counter and took a few orders until my break. my break was at 12 pm i sat on a two seated table next to the window facing right at the book store next door.

i sat looking at my phone for something to sketch. i decided on sketching the bookstore front. the bookstore looked mysterious, rustic and old.i was lost in thought when my co-worker Emily texted me. 

Emily

12:57

you good? you look sad

You

12:58

yeah just thinking ill get working now

{end of text}

there was a bell ring meaning someone had entered the shop. he was tall, had mutton chops and i nice short mustache.

"hello how can i help you?"

"uh can i get cold brew coffee please"

"sure 4.30"

he paid and went to go take a seat. he was quite cute to be honest but looked familiar.

i made his order pretty quick i just wanted to talk to him as quick as possible. i took the order to his table and greeted him. "hi uh your order!" "thanks cutie."  
he looked up at me. i blushed so hard he took a sip of his drink and put it down. "y/n..is that you?" "hi..schlatt." "sit sit!" there wasnt many customers at 7 so i sat down. "so how have you been y/n?" "ive been good how about you?" "yeah ive been good. you look as pretty as ever." i blushed so hard at his comment he noticed and laughed. "i-its not funny what the fuck!" "you look like a damn tomato!" "whatever.." "y/n can i get you number?" "sure its ************"  
"thank you! bye cutie!"

"looks like you got a boyfriend woow hes got game too!" emily said. "hes not my damn boyfriend." "whatever y/l/n!" "okay bye emily lock up the shop."

"bye y/l/n!!!"


	4. detention-quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a cold rainy day you got detention for getting lost in thought during class. you meet a cute boy by the name of alex for once you enjoy detention. <3

y/n pov;

it was a cold day i was in class. the teacher explains something while i let myself drown in thought.  
i thought about a cute boy i saw 3 days ago it was raining that day. he held an umbrella over an old ladys  
head allowing him to get soaked by the rain. he was helping the lady cross the street he was hold the umbrella   
and her groceries. he walked the lady to her apartment complex and left in the blink of eye.

i was brought back to reality when Mr. Davidson raised his voice at me. "Ms y/l/n what did i just say?" "um i.."  
"detention after class. understood?" "yes sir." i giggled.

**after class**

i got to the detention class i knocked on the door and heard Ms. Nihachu say "come in" i then entered the room and greeted   
Ms Nihachu and sat infront of the guy. he seemed familiar. Ms. Nihachu said she needed to do something so we were alone.   
us. me and the guy. he then swiftly got up and sat next to me. i gasped at him and he just laughed.

"hi im alexis! nice to meet you!" so thats his name.

"im y/n nice to me you too?" i laughed.

"Soo..." he pauses.

"why are you here?" he says.

"i didnt concentrate in class.." i sigh. "what about you?"

"i ran in the halls "offering drugs".." he does the finger commas and leaves and awkward laugh.

"hey i think i saw you a few days ago helping a lady cross the street. you were soaked!" i laughed "it was cute tho.."

"thanks"

we were both blushing.

"hey can i get your number? you seem cool."

"sure its **********!"

we exchanged numbers and talked for the rest of our detention.


	5. monster-karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were at home bored nothing to do when i sudden idea of going to the store popped up you were craving monster. you met a cute boy named karl in the shop picking up loads of monster. <3

y/n pov;

i was currently at home watching quackity streaming with karl and a few others playing jackbox. karl had left the stream to go do something.  
i got up and craved snacks mostly an energy drink i wanted to stick around for the stream. i grabbed my keys and opened the door and headed out to my drive way. once i got in the car i played "the other side of paradise" by glass animals. 

i then arrived at the store. there was usually no one there but i was good friends with the cashier that worked 12:00am to 5:00am. "whats up kim?" "hey y/l/n nothing much to be honest. why are you here again at 2am?" "i- i was.." "those little streamers of yours that play minecraft?" "well..." "i thought so." kim laughed.

you walked towards the fridges in the back and spotted {favorite flavor} monster. ahh there it is!" you spotted a boy standing infront of the fridge eyeing the drink choosing which to get i suppose. sweater weather was playing you sang the song to yourself when the boy joined in.

"Oh, she knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirts, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing I really wanna tell you about no  
'Cause it's too cold, whoa  
For you here  
And now, so let me hold, whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater."

right after the verse ended the boy greeted you. "hi im karl!" "i-im y/n nice to meet you!"

"nice to meet you too y/n!" karl jacobs came into your mind and you noticed it was him. 

you didnt mind it but you thought it was cool. you and karl payed for your drinks while talking about your  
favorite flavors and things you liked. "hey can i get your number b-by any chance?" karl said. 

"of course its ***********!"

"thank you i hope to talk to you more! bye bye!" he giggled like a little girl.  
"of course bye!" you said.

you got in your car and blasted sweater weather all the way home.


	6. flower fields for lonley love-wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n and wilbur soot drive to a flower field <3

y/n pov;

my parents werent home like always. i never liked them anyway. they were pricks to say the least. they were annoying and never cared for me or my sister. never cared for our grades or never felt the need to feed us the fridge was always open we were alive to fend for ourselves. i lived in the uk we had no other family here they had all gotten their american boyfriends and went there. i also had my boyfriend wilbur. he liked video games and liked to stream. he also got along with my sister. his brother is really good friends with my sister, shes quin a really weird character to be honest. she likes romance i was never really one to like it. but i loved wilbur he was the only person there for me. 

wilbur had an amazing parent his dad was there for him and there for me when i needed it. sometimes i just needed to relive my stress. wilbur always did that for me. we would take long drives to dinners or to his familys house like cousins and aunts. they were fun people to hang out with. i was sad i just needed to cry but i know quin would worry and try to make me feel better. i didnt like seeing her try or cry for me. whatever i did i couldnt take the pain away. i missed my parents and i know quin did too. i missed them even tho they always made me feel like shit i missed them so damn much.

after school wilbur had asked me to go for a drive. his dad had invited quin over for dinner im pretty sure her and wilburs brother tommy were dating or something. i didnt really mind he was a good kid swore alot tho but it was cool my kind of person. anyways. i got dressed in a nice dress shirt underneath a navy blue crewneck with some khaki baggy pants and converse. i headed out of my room and out the door of the house. i saw wilbur outside with his car and mcdonalds in hand. i smiled from ear to ear at him. he always found a way to cheer me up.

"hi love." "hi wil!" wilbur opened the car door for me and he jogged to the other side and got in the drivers seat. he was wearing a black shirt and his thin almost golden looking glasses. his curly thick hair always seemed to be perfect. no matter how windy or how rainy it was his hair always sat perfectly.  
"how have you and quin been?" he asked. "we've been good how about you and tommy?" "yeah were good dad was nagging him about quin it was hilarious." i laughed. we drove for 4 hours just listening to my playlist and making small talk. on the drive wilbur either put his hand on my thigh or held my hand. it was adorable.

i was asleep till i felt the car make a stop. we were parked near a flower field. it was so beautiful. wilbur got out of the car and came to my side and opened the door for me. "what a gentleman.." i said in a groggy and sleepy voice. "thank you!" he then took my hand and gave it a kiss. i smiled like an idiot. it was these small gestures that made me crazy for him. i loved it. i loved him. i took his hand and got out of the car. we walked along the path that lead to the middle of the field it was so pretty. "its pretty.." "almost as pretty as you.." i giggled at his joke. it was these jokes that made me fall more and more inlove with him. it was his personality his hair the way he dressed and more i just loved him in general. 

we layed in the field for the rest of the day we watched the sunset and fell asleep in the field it was like a dream he was a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a whole ass story lmao i love it tho :)


	7. Aphrodite-Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno confesses to you in the cutest way possible <3

y/n pov;

i had gotten out of bed and immediately went to my computer and booted up minecraft.  
i got a text from my good friend technoblade he wanted me to get online. once minecraft was  
on i texted him back. 

techno<3

techno<3  
yoo get online now

y/nowowowo  
sure what are we gonna do?

techno<3  
i have something to show you get on idiot

y/nowowowo  
chill invite me :(

techno<3  
im so sorry for calling you an idiot y/n/n forgive me my beloved.

y/nowowowo  
okay ill forgive u :)

techno<3  
:) join !!

i closed discord because he didnt ask me to join call he usually asked me to join call because  
i usually forgot things.

i joined his game and he was no where to be seen. all i saw was a beautiful picnic area. there was a river with boats and colorful fishes. mushroom trees, and food on the make shift carpet. i then saw techno come crouching behind a tree holding a white tulip. one of my favorite flowers in the game. i typed 'aww' in chat and he responded with a smile. i then spammed crouched and he did the same.

he then tossed me the flower and i picked it up. 

game chat;

'aww'  
':)'  
'thank you<3'  
'i love you aphrodite.'


	8. cat walks-niki nihachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i use she/her pronouns for these stories but if your a male or use they/them pronouns you can imagine a he him or they them atm :) ill probably be making a they/them or he/him pronoun one-shot books but idk ;/ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you were walking with your best friend schlatt(secretly has a crush on y/n) till you accidentally run into her. <3

y/n pov;

i was walking my cat with my best friend schlatt. he was protective and he didnt really like me going out alone so i decided to bring him along to walk emerald.  
emerald was the name of my cat. i named her that because one of her eyes resembled an emerald. she was a white cat with one blue and one green eye.

as we walked i pointed out the bakery across the street and how i wanted to eat there. schlatt only hummed in agreement. he didnt really seem to care.  
does he hate me? did he not like the idea? was i annoying? did i annoy him? i usually tend to overthink i have been trying to stop overthinking and ive usually taught myself to only think about good things. as i was lost in thought i ran into someone. i slighty stumbled and fell to the ground. emerald slighty panic and ran around schlatt. she was pretty i just sat looking at her.

i looked away as fast as i could so we didnt make eye contact "IM SO SORRY IM SO SO SORRY!" i exclaimed. "its okay!" she said in a calm cute voice. "im so sorry! itwasmyfaultiwasntlooking!" i quickly held my hand out and helped her stand up. quickly schlatt had pushed her down and yelled at her "you dumb bitch it was your fault dont make her goddamn apologize!" "schlatt what the hell it was my fault!" i quickly helped her back up. "im so sorry for him!" "you've already apologized so much its okay but that was kind of rude! she awkwardly giggled. 

we talked while walking emerald. schlatt tagging along behind us. schlatt didnt budge and didnt want to apologize. but niki didnt mind. there was something about her that made her so amazing she was so beautiful. her short blonde hair. her glasses and her small soft lips. 'why the hell am i thinking this? im straight right?' i said in my head. "y/n are you okay?" she said in her small voice. "y-yeah im good.." "hey y/n this is my stop. can i get your number so we can keep in touch you seem nice!" i smiled ear to ear while hearing that. we exchanged number quickly. 

"y/n y/n helloooo? earth to y/n?" my sister said. "y-yeah im here." i said nodding my head. "you look amazing in your dress! lets get going to the aisle im so proud of my baby sister!" she exclamied happily. "yeah me too." "me three!" said schlatt.

we walked to the aisle everyone looked at me. this wasnt a church wedding we werent really religious and or felt the need to be approved by a church. our wedding was just family and friends. we finally arrived and there she was my beautiful niki.

(blah blah blah blah blah blah im a minor i dont rlly know about weddings lol)

"Niki do you take y/n to be your partner in sickness and health?" "i do!" she said.

"y/n do you take niki to be your partner in sickness and healt always and forver?" 

"i-i do.." niki then grabbed my cheeks and kissed me it was soft and beautiful i loved ever second of it. i quickly kissed back it wasnt fast we just let it happen. it was amazing i wanted to spend the rest of my life with niki. the same girl i had ran into while walking my cat 2 years ago. things happened so quick but it was amazing i couldnt ask for anything else. my life was complete.


	9. Always Forever-schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say you'll stay never be separate" <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-alcohol 
> 
> yeah thats it <3

(y/n pov and 3rd cause im dumb)

y/n had gotten home from seeing what schlatt had done to lmanburg..-manburg. niki one of my closest friends told me what went down. how he ordered technoblade to kill tubbo. tubbo was another one of y/ns best friends and she was sad to see one of her friends lives lost.

once y/n had gotten home the cold air of the big white house stung. she heared sobs from her room that was shared with schlatt. once she got upstairs it reeked of alcohol. she was standing in the doorway of the room when schlatt noticed her figure. "h-hey baby whats wrong?" he said. "im not your baby schlatt.." "w-w-wh-y wh-at d-did i do..-?" "everything schlatt your not a good guy. you killed one of my best friends! what the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
"im sorry baby..i had to do whats best for manburg.." "then what the hell was that? I dont think thats good for your little country!"

"y/n p-please forgive me.." he then stood infront of me and started sobbing harder. he dropped on his knees holding my legs in the process. "im sorry i-i cant forgive you i have to go.." "ill be staying with niki.." i said. "and that wilbur g-guy huh?" "you threw him and tommy out of lma..-manburg." "get off of me schlatt i cant stand with you anymore.." "p-please i have no one else.." he stood up and kissed me. it wasnt rough like always. it was soft and hesitant. i truly felt bad for him. i was the only person there for him.

so..i decided to stay. schlatt then broke the kiss. "i love you schlatt.." "i love you too baby now lets go to bed.." he yawned. he then went to bed happily like nothing happend. what was he doing to me.


	10. answer the phone-technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

12/19/2021  
5:43 pm

'hey its technoblade leave a message' *beep*

"hey its me y/n..im sorry i just i-"

i sobbed more then i did when the worst day of my life happend i was torn.  
i sobbed until i ended the voicemail. it was heartbreaking to think that he  
could possible with another girl. i thought we would be together forever.  
but thats what happens in highschool.

i sighed and went to bed. i dreamed  
of a world where i was with him. where  
we were happy. loving each other.  
getting annoyed of each other.  
i wished for a better ending not us  
breaking it off and going on with our lives.  
we instead ended on bad terms because of me.  
i sat there thinking about him until i fell asleep.

12/20/2021  
2:18 pm

'hey its technoblade leave a message' *beep*

"hey its y/n again haha..how have you been you know youtube? i-its okay if you don't  
answer i just want to know your okay. you havent posted in 4 months or streamed.   
we haven't talked in forever but r-reach out when you have time i guess..sorry um bye."

i felt relived? or sad? mixed emotions-..that i had told him i was worried  
i don't know how'd he'd respond but it was worth a try in my book  
to atleast reach out. i wasn't going to loose hope just yet. what if  
he had lost feelings? or found someone new. its most likely   
he has its been a fucking year who am i kidding? it was worth a   
shot to see right?

i got in bed happily. i put in my headphones and listened to my playlist.  
the first song that came up was Washing Machine Heart by Mitski. i dont   
know what exactly sparked me in the song i just ended up in tears in that  
short 2 minutes. how could i cry at a song that i hardly knew the meaning of?

12/21/2021  
7:52 pm

'hey its technoblade leave a message' *beep*

"hey its me y/n..uh how are you? okay fuck...this  
is getting annoying i know..just answer the damn phone so   
we can talk. im sorry. for leaving. i needed to focus on school.  
its a shit excuse i know but my parents made me. they're super   
strict on this type of shit but. just answer the phone one last time  
please.."

i cried. i just wanted needed him to answer. why didnt he answer?  
did he not want to? could he not? who was holding him back? my   
thoughts were cut off by a stream notification from youtube. i  
remember when i would put him first. i was worried. back then he would  
always upload or be playing his games. i was tired he was tired so i helped  
him get a schedule and i would put him first i never took care of myself. it  
was hard not being able to do school because i was busy taking care of him.  
i had a reason to leave him. he was distracting me right? hes the reason i broke   
up with him right? technos stream was just him fucking around on the smp. he was  
laughing like crazy it made me happy to see him happy. happier than i couldve   
ever made him. i then fell asleep to the stream to his voice. his voice was always  
so deep but it was nice to listen to him ramble about greek gods to me. 

12/22/2021  
4:21 pm

'hey its technoblade leave a message' *beep*

"i keep missing you im sorry for bothering you"

i cried like always. its not new its not a surprise either.  
i just missed him so much. its my fault he left. i wanted  
him to leave in that moment. was it worth it? definitely   
not. he was the only thing that kept me going. i did the   
same for him.

*phone buzz*

my phone buzzed signaling a call. i went and picked it up and thats when i saw it.

techno<3

...

i answered the phone.

i stayed quiet just breathing.

"hello? y/n..?" i heard.

"h-hello?"

"h-hi uh..i heared your um voicemails.  
i miss you too to be honest.  
but you left me and thats fine."

"uh i-im sorry.."

"do you maybe want to meet somewhere?" he said.

"uh-..um s-sure..-? um where?

"uh the park near your house we would  
always go to..?"

"uhm uh sure.."

"uh 5:30?"

"s-sure."

i then ended the call as quick as possible. i did want him to call me but it was easier   
said than done. got dressed in my grey sweatpants and a black hoodie. i put  
my hands in my pockets and got into my car. i started up my car and played  
my playlist. Pearl by Mitski played i sang it word to word. i turned to the right and saw the   
playground. it looked amazing at night but it also looked creepy.i then saw a car that looked   
oh so familiar..technos car. i spotted him quickly after that on the swings. he was just swinging.  
i walked up to him and sat on the swing next to him. we sat in silence for so long. i decided to   
break it.

"uh hey you uh wanted to talk?"

he turned his head to me.

"yeah."

"sooooo.."

"i listened to all your voicemails and i missed you too.  
like i already said. but you left me for your studies.  
so i honestly dont know why your trying to contact me.  
am i missing something?" he said.

"im sorry i just missed you and im sorry for leaving you.   
in that moment i wasnt thinking straight. i couldve made time  
but my parents. you know they didnt like you. on top of that  
i had studies school. im sorry i truly am but i miss you."

i cried like i did after i ended those voicemails. it was just like  
the damn voicemails.

"hey uh its okay theres no need to cry.." he put his hands on my  
back and rubbed circles. he then looked at my and kissed me. it  
felt wrong but i felt okay. just like the world had suddenly frozen.  
it felt amazing.


End file.
